


Królewicz

by Filigranka



Series: Polska od fandomu do fandomu [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Polacy są lepsi niż ninja jeżeli chodzi o dodawanie uroku każdemu fandomowi, Polski | Polish, hej ho hej ho chaos by się siało, stereotypy narodowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polacy, kolejki, martyrologia codzienna i ogólnie: crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Królewicz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panhomarka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Panhomarka).



 

**My nie damy rady?**

Korona zapomniała, że największym talentem organizacyjnym Polaków jest tworzenie ruchów oporu. W efekcie, po kolejnej okładce _The Sun_ , ci namówili emigrantów, wszystkich niemal nacji, do strajku. Pewnego pięknego poranka stolica Anglii obudziła się i odkryła, że działa jedynie kilka największych hipermarketów oraz maleńkie sklepiki. Zapasy z tych drugich znikły w ciągu kilku godzin. W tych pierwszych pojawiły się niebotyczne kolejki.  
    Watson wracał z jednej z nich. Po dyżurze w szpitalu stał trzy godziny po mleko – 0,5 procent, smakowało pewnie jak tynk, ale innego już nie było – podłą margarynę oraz dietetyczny, beztłuszczowy vel bezsmakowy, serek. „Zabiję Sherlocka" obiecywał sobie „miał cały dzień, by coś... upolować, a pewnie rzępolił na skrzypcach!".  
     Rzeczywiście, w domu powitało go jękliwe zawodzenie. Bardzo jękliwe. Holmes musiał mieć nieproszonych gości. „Mycroft" zgadł John.  
     Tak, w fotelu rozpierał się Jego Rządowa Wysokość. Ale złość doktorowi minęła. Na stole leżały bowiem frykasy w Londynie obecnie niedostępne: tłuste sery, mleko, chleb, wędlina.  
     — Poszedłeś rano do sklepu? — wydyszał, zdumiony.  
     Starszy z braci rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne politowania.  
     — Sherlock? Skądże. Polskie służby dały mi znać, że coś się szykuje i wysłałem pracowników wczoraj na prowincję, by zadbali o aprowizację biura oraz najważniejszych członków rządu. Kwiat monarchii nie może przecież umrzeć z głodu!

 

 

 

**Nasi**

Holmes i Watson stali w kolejce. W polskiej kolejce – jedno ze zleceń Sherlocka zagnało ich do Warszawy, na występ gwiazdy piosenki, która podobno była powiązana z Moriartym.  
     — Sherlock, nie stój jak osioł — syknął Watson. — Pchaj się do przodu, tutaj jest okienko... Nie, no, pięknie, ktoś już nam zajął.  
     Detektyw patrzył na to wszystko z wyrazem zdumienia na twarzy.  
     — Ale... Ale, John, to jest kolejka. W niej się stoi. Nie pcha. Nie wciska na siłę przed innych, stoi i posuwa do... ajć! — syknął, gdy ktoś, wciskając się, wbił mu łokieć w żebro.  
     Napastnik, trzeba mu oddać, wymamrotał „sorry", znikając w tłumie. Doktor stłumił chichot. Holmes bywał naiwny jak dziecko.  
     — To są Polacy, Sherlock. Niespecjalnie respektują kolejki. Pamiętam z wojny, mieliśmy na jednej misji wspólną bazę... Wrzucili kiedyś granat dymny do mesy, żeby „rozruszać trochę to stado baranów", czyli kolejkę obiadową... No, chwycili dzięki temu obiad pierwsi, błyskawiczny szturm przypuściwszy – ech, to były czasy!  
     — Ale to bez sensu! — jęknął detektyw. — Kolejki są po to, żeby był porządek.  
     — Porządek — mruknął ktoś w ich kierunku, niezłą angielszczyzną — jasne, porządek i rozkazy, już to słyszeliśmy. Zaczyna się od kolejek, kończy na obozach koncentracyjnych.  
     — Nie widzę związku... — zaczął z wyższością Holmes.  
     — Bo to związek historyczny, nie logiczny — szepnął Watson, zaniepokojony; jeszcze ich uznają za nazistów i wyrzucą z kolejki na dobre.  
     Za późno. Ktoś obok już perorował, na wpół do nich, na wpół do innych.  
     — Ty sobie nie widzisz związku, a moją babkę zabili w Birkenau, jak nasi wasze angielskie cztery litery chronili. A Iwanowi, koledze — wskazał na dwumetrowego byczka obok — całą rodzinę Stalin na Sybir wywiózł, bo ten wasz Churchill się na nich i na nas wypiął. A ty sobie nie widzisz związku, taak? I się przed ofiary wpychasz do kolejki, taa? Burów byś pewnie też chętnie w obozie koncentracyjnym zamykał, faszysto jeden?  
     Kolejka zaszemrała. Groziło im cofnięcie się o dobre trzydzieści miejsc. John musiał zareagować. Przypomniał sobie opowieści oraz nazwiska kolegów z misji, wybrał najprostsze w wymówieniu i spróbował.  
     — Ależ, jaki ze mnie Anglik — zaczął szybko — na nazwisko mam Nowak, dziadek był lotnikiem, po wojnie nie mógł wrócić do Polski, bo, no, wiecie, Stalin...  
     Odpowiedź, choć ogólnikowa, uspokoiła tłumek. Najwyraźniej wszyscy „no, wiedzieli, Stalin", a werwa, z jaką doktor jął łamać wszelkie przepisy, by przepchnąć się w kolejce o parę miejsc do przodu, rozproszyła resztki wątpliwości.  
     Mina Sherlocka była bezcenna.


End file.
